villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Soto (Ice Age)
Soto is the main antagonist of the Blue Sky's 2nd animated feature film, Ice Age. He is the deadly and dangerous leader of his pack that was made up of Zeke, Oscar, Lenny and Diego. Soto was infatuated with revenge and planned on taking out a group of Neanderthal tribesmen and eating Roshan, their youngest child, in vengeance for the murders of his fellow pack members done by the hands of the humans. He was voiced by the Croatian-American actor, Goran Višnjić. Biography Although he is the main antagonist, he has little screen time. Due to his immense strength, he was the leader of his pack, leading his pack in hunts for food. After several of his fellow pack members were murdered by a Tribe of humans, he was taken over by the temptations of revenge, acting out on a perverted vision of justice, choosing to go after the humans instead of migrating down south like all the other animals. Executing The Plan Soto declared that they would kill off the humans' youngest, a baby named Roshan, as an act of revenge to strike back at the humans. Soto and his most trusted pack member, Diego, plan an attack on the human camp, so that while he and three other sabers would attack the humans, Diego would slip in, stealthily, and take Roshan without being noticed, as a chance to put their plans into motion. Soto then ordered Diego to alert the others for an attack at dawn. The Attack The very next morning, Soto and his pack ambushed the camp, taking attention away from the tent in which Roshan was located in, and as planned, Diego takes advantage of this and slips in, undetected, to take Roshan, until the baby's mother, Nadia, hurried in and snatched him up before Diego could do so. The ambush failed and the pack was forced to flee from the camp. Diego would, later, return with Roshan, and Soto thus gave Diego the order to meet them at Half Peak, with the baby. Message On the way to Half Peak, the pack stopped for the night and Soto sent out two from the pack, Oscar and Zeke, to deliver a message to Diego, who was accompanied by Manny and Sid. Soto told his two pack members to deliver a message to Diego, informing him to either come back with Roshan or to not come back at all. Diego, in response, told them to inform Soto that he'd bring back the baby, along with a mammoth. Battle After getting closer to Half Peak with the mammoth, sloth and baby, Diego once again rejoined with his pack and met with Soto, who was beginning to get anxious about Diego, but expressed his approval at Diego's efforts. Unbeknownst to Soto, however, Diego had joined forces with the mammoth and sloth, in his own plan to save Roshan and escape unharmed. The pack had laid in hiding at Soto's orders, who were ordered not to move until they saw the mammoth. Diego, who was trying to sabotage the attack, convinced Zeke to jump out of hiding too early, which caught Sid's attention. Sid, however, knew it would happen and sped away with a bundle in his paws on a pair of skis fashioned from two large pieces of bark, to be chased by Soto and the others until Sid lost his footing and dropped the bundle of clothing, which Soto pawed at, only to find it was a decoy made of snow. An angry Soto ordered his pack to get Sid. Soto then found Diego and Manny and invited Diego to help bring the mammoth down, only to find out about Diego's betrayal. Enraged, Soto fought with Diego while Lenny and Oscar cornered the mammoth. The fight between the two was evenly matched until Soto threw Diego into a rock, knocking him out unconscious. With Diego out of the way, Soto turned his attention over to the mammoth. Last Stand Soto was about to leap in for the kill on Manny, until Diego stood in the way and refused to let Soto harm the mammoth. Without any second thought or regrets, Soto struck down Diego, severely wounding him. Before he could kill Diego, Soto then heard Roshan's cries and saw Sid with Roshan and walked towards them to have his revenge. Manny struck the distracted Soto aside with his tusks, flinging him into a stone wall, the impact causing several sharp icicles from the top of the wall to fall on Soto, impaling and instantly killing him. Personality Soto is a manipulative, unsympathetic, bloodthirsty, remorseless, and aggressive predator who feels no regret or guilt for killing both prey, or human, most likely turned cold due to his members of his pack being murdered by the hands of the humans, which started his extreme hatred for them, driven by poetic justice for his fallen comrades. Dedicated to stalking out his victims and striking against them in revenge for those who had wronged him. Soto seems to show no care or thought for anyone but himself and his fellow pack members, but was not afraid to calling out their mistakes and even using deadly force against those who had defied him. Gallery Soto.jpg|Soto DiegoAndSoto.jpg|Soto orders Diego to fetch him the baby when the pack attacks the tribe. vlcsnap-2016-12-14-22h37m43s828.png Soto enraged at Diego's failure.jpg|Soto enraged to hear that Diego lost the baby over the falls. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1970.jpg|"I want that baby, Diego! (Diego: I'll get it!) You'd better...unless you wanna serve yourself as a replacement!" ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1974.jpg|"We'll go up to Half Peak!" Soto orders Diego to bring him the baby to Half Peak.jpg|"Meet us there! It'd better be alive!" Soto explaining to Lenny how to kill a mammoth.jpg|"Mammoths don't go down easy! There's only one way to do it: First you have to force it into a corner, cut off its retreat and when you three have it trapped... I'll go for the throat!" ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7655.jpg|"Come on, Diego. Let's bring this mammoth down!" Soto 1 by Scottvisnjic.jpg|Soto's evil grin. Soto learning of Diego's betrayal.jpg|"Fine. I'll take you down first." Soto's death.jpg|Soto's last moments. Trivia * He is very similar to the following villains: **Shere Khan from Disney's The Jungle Book: They are both predators who seek vengeance on humans and want to kill one specific human child (Mowgli for Shere Khan; Roshan for Soto) and do not hesitate to kill anyone who stands in their way, coincidentally the live action remake of Disney's The Jungle Book was released the same year as Ice Age's fourth sequel, Ice Age: Collision Course. **Dag from Nickelodeon's 2006 film, Barnyard: *** They are both leaders of their packs, who are trying to eat their victims (humans in Soto's case, hens in Dag's case). *** Both tried to kill the protagonists (Soto tries to kill Manny, Dag tries to kill Otis). **Zira from Disney's 1998 film, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: *** They are both feline predators (Soto being a smilodon, Zira being a lioness). *** Both have their second-in-command (Diego for Soto, Vitani for Zira). *** Both hates the tribes (humans in Soto's case, Pridelanders in Zira's case). *** Both wish to average a death/deaths (Soto wished to kill Roshan to get back at the child's tribe for killing half of his pack, whilst Zira wished to avenge her leader Scar by having her son (and Scar's chosen heir) Kovu kill Scar's nephew Simba (whom Zira blamed for Scar's death)). *** Both are betrayed by their second-in-command. *** Both died in the end (Soto gets killed by sharp icicles; Zira fell from a cliff into the Nile). * Soto is the third most dangerous villain in the Ice Age franchise. * Despite being the main antagonist, his role is small. * Soto's defeat resembles that of Vinnie from Thomas & Friends: The Great Race. Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Rivals Category:Fighter Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Master of Hero Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Game Changer Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Nemesis Category:Tyrants Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Ferals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Man-Eaters Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Blue Sky Studios Villains